I need you just to breathe
by taylormariex0x
Summary: Edward cheated on bella. shes now a vampire and very powerful and is in a band with her new coven. what happens when the cullens and Edwards new fiance show up at one of her shows?
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback **

i woke up with an empty bed beside be i looked around and found a note.

Bella,

went hunting wont be back till noon ~ Edward.

Humph. Hunting...again, he always goes hunting like more then twice a week now. Oh well i thought and pushed the thought away. I got in the shower got dressed and went down stairs, i looked around, why not go for a drive? I thought,so i grabbed my keys and jumped in to my old Chevy truck. I started the truck an looked at my ring my engagement ring, it was so beautiful. I pulled out not exactly sure were i was going.

I soon found myself heading up the Cullen's driveway i knew Edward wouldn't be there but Alice would so i jumped out and knocked on the door Carlisle answered it and looked a little surprised to see me "hello Carlisle" i said he now looked pained to see me" Bella maybe this isn't the best time" that was a surprise. " whats wrong Carlisle?" i asked in a worried tone i heard him mumble something about Edward . I pushed past Carlisle and ran up to Edwards room as i approached the bedroom door i heard moans and someone yell "OH EDWARD!". Was he cheating on me? I opened the door and looked at the image before me Edward and some bimbo blonde were on the bed having sex. They looked up at me and i stared back. I couldn't help it i burst out laughing.

Now all the cullens were in the bedroom to and starring at me like i was crazy. "Edward ... you ...loser" i managed to say between laughs " Bella im so sorry" Edward said and started to get out of the bed " no, continue" i said and gestured for him to continue. He looked at me pained but he came over to me and i was no longer laughing i was mad now that every thing sunk in .Edward. Edward cheating. blonde bitch.

I felt a really big need to punch someone or something took my engagement ring off and through it at Edward" here i have an idea why don't you give this to the blonde whore over there and marry her?" i think Edward got mad that i called her a whore but i could care less now. he ripped my heart out once and buried it he dug it back up but still kept it, now he took it and stomped on it and enjoyed doing it. "have a nice life every one!" i said fake cheery and i stormed out the house and jumped in my truck.

I was crying angry, sad tears. The love of my life has cheated on me, the family i once wished to be apart of didn't tell me anything and they knew the whole damn time what he was doing. I was now on my street when a woman with wild red hair came out and stopped in the middle of the road it took me a while to recognize her. Victoria she ran over to my side of the car in a flash and tore the door of and grabbed me it hurt. A lot. I think she broke my arm but i was too numb to feel it. We were now in the woods somewhere

" come on all ready just kill me and get over it i could care less if i die" she looked surprised i got hope full when she put her mouth to my throat i thought for sure this was it im dead in a few more minutes. I was shocked when she pulled away she didn't drain me all im still alive she drooped me to the ground and was gone. Thats when it got hot oh god really hot im burning im being turned oh lord why do you hate me? I screamed in pain for years it seemed like and when i opened my eyes i knew what i was.

**End of flash back.**

Its been 33 years sense Ive seen the Cullen's. Edward. I have my own coven now Rick

my best friend ever well were more then friends were not quite dating but we have sex when we want and kiss a lot hung and stuff but theres no love just lust. We tell each other every thing. He has shaggy black hair that often gets in his eyes. Hes such a cutie!

And hes slender. Theres Christa and her mate josh. Christa has black hair and blue under layers. Very pale like lots of vampires her mate josh is blonde and has a hair style

similar to _him _just a bit shorter. When i say him i mean the man who broke my heart and stomped on it. Were all in a band called "thnxs 4 the Mmrs" that makes up of the four of us. Rick is drums, Christais keyboard and back up singer, Josh is bass and i am lead singer and guitar.

We were ariving at our new gig when we smelled the scent of 6 vampires besides our selfs. My thoughts instantly went to the cullens. I stiffend ans Rick noticed and put his arm around my waist and pulled me inside the buliding were the scent was much stronger.

**(Tell me if i should go on or stop writing and never do it again i was simply board one day but if you like ill write more)**


	2. Chapter 2

I was on the look out for the cullens on the way back stage to get ready for the show. I'm pretty sure every one in my coven hates the cullens guts for what they did to me. But i really don't care at least i try very hard not to let my anger get the best of me because my gift is to control the weather and elements, they work with my emotions if i get to mad fire can burst out of me and engulf every one around me in it witch i can Imagen is quite painful. i know it kills most vampires. but not me. i have no clue how i die. And if i get scared, lighting can come out of no where. Way to make something dramatic eh?

We were all dressed and ready to go out and rock it. I decided to go with one of the song like many, that i wrote about Edward cheating on me, so if he is here he can see the pain he put me through :) i had to smile at that.

The stage manager came up said we were on in 2 minutes we got in our places and waited for the curtain to open, i was feeling nervous. Christa noticed " don't worry Bella you'll do fine you have beautiful voice" she said in a relaxing tone. Christa has gift of turning invisible and josh has one of teleporting himself things and people anywhere. Rick has a gift of making people his puppets there are invisible strings that only he can see that come out of his fingers and hock on to people we often make josh dance for us its really funny.

The curtain came up and we were exposed to hundreds of people cheering us on. I walked up to the mike and yelled " ARE YOU READY?" cheers came out " CANT YOU DO BETTER THE THAT?" i challenged. Up roars of screams and cheering came up and i said "much, much better" i took a pause to look out to see if i could spot the vampires that i hoped were the cullens then again didn't hope for them. Then i laid my eyes on them all were there except Carlisle and Esme but every one else was Emmett, Rosalie Alice, jasper and Edward and the blond whore. Humph. She was wearing the shortest dress i have ever seen, and was siting on Edwards lap. "OK THEN LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED !" i yelled.

I stared straight at Edward. He didn't even have the guts to look me in the eye he knew i was starring straight at him to. Wimp. The band started to play i waited a few second before starting to sing

Don't come looking for me  
'Cause I'll be right here with the words you said  
been looking for the words to say  
you know what you did you know  
how can anybody forget the promise that you made?  
and this is how a promise breaks  
I always knew you'd fall through  
And now you're through

Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
Make it quick, make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye

And now you're running from me  
so cool, so scared of what you might have said  
and no one's ever looked away,  
cause we know what you did, we know  
If I told anybody, they would soon forget your name  
and you would never have a place  
I always knew you'd fall through  
And now you're proof

Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
Make it quick, make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye

Please don't say too much oh, I  
think we've heard enough from you,  
Oh

Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
Make it quick, make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye

**Paramore : Rewind**

i smirked at the pain expression on his face and we continued on to the next song.

Time for the grand finally i thought as we were now on the last song. The song i wrote just last week but i didn't need my band i grabbed an acoustic guitar and and a stool and sat down and started to play as i did i let all my emotions out in this song. I was still staring at Edward and he still would not meet my eyes it was starting to piss me off.

I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise  
Everything I held has hit the wall  
What used to be yours isn't yours at all

Falling apart and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I over reacting?

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit among the pretty things  
Never fear never fear I know were you've been  
Braids have been untied as ribbons fall away  
Leave your consequence my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
Ive got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie  
I don't believe Ill be alright  
I don't believe Ill be okay  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes  
I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh, my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
Ive got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie

**Alexz Johnson : under my skin **

we all smiled, i bowed and ran off the stage. We were all laughing as we turned the conner on our way to our dressing room, me and Rick hand in hand. Josh had his arm around Christa's waist. when my coven and i heard a high pitched squeal we all turned around and every one hissed at what we saw.


	3. Chapter 3

There was one very small girl Alice's size maybe a very big man around Emmet's size. I had absolutely no clue who they were but by the bright red eyes and smell they had i knew they were vampires. I could see they were danger, thats the reason _I_hissed but i didn't know why the others did could they see it too? I looked up at rick and he was very stiff he looked almost frightened. "Rick?" he looked down and saw my questioning eyes and whispered "the Volturi".

**FLASHBACK**

"_contingency plans?" i repeated. _

"_well i wasn't going to live without you" he rolled his eyes as if that fact were childishly obvious. " but i wasn't sure how to_ do _it- i knew Emmet and Jasper would never help...so i was thinking i would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi ."_

_i didn't want do believe he was serious, but his golden eyes were brooding, focused on something far away in the distance as he contemplated ways to end his own life. _

_Abruptly, i was furious._

"_what is a _Volturi?" _i demanded_.

" _The Volturi are a family," he explained, his eyes still remote "a very old powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family, i suppose. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America, do you remember the story?_

" _of course I remember."_

**END**

my mind drifted off not clearly remembering my human memories. " Jane, Felix" josh said just noting that we knew who they were. " what brings you here?" he asked just as the cullens rounded the corner. Suddenly both Felix and Jane had sinister smiles on there faces.


End file.
